Daughter Of A King
by Thorin'sChild110
Summary: Young Arulla Durin escapes from her burning home home in Erebor when she was only 20 years old. Seventy years later, her old friend Gandalf comes to her new home in Rivendell where she has stayed these past 70 years and asks her to accompany him on a quest to reclaim Erebor. Little does she know that her father is the one leading the expedition.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing that is recognized or attached to the works of J.R.R. Tolkien's Hobbit and LOTR franchise, or The Hobbit films created by Peter Jackson, MGM studios and Warner Bros. I only own my own storyline and the characters I have inserted, and anything that is included with them.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **-TC110**

 **January (2014)**

 **P. S. This is also on Wattpad under the same name**


	2. Chapter 1 A Clear Summer Day

TA 2851 (Shire Reckoning 1251)

 **(Arulla's P.O.V)**

The day I was born came upon a midsummer day. My mother was knitting boots in the nursery humming to herself when an intense pain shot up her spine and ran down to her stomach.

"Guards!" she screamed.

In a quick moment, the guards ran thorugh the door and noticed the poor woman on the floor cradeling her belly.

"My lady Améra! Are you alright?" The guard asked.

My mother shook her head, "Get me to a bed, quickly!"

The guards did as they were told and quickly lifted her off the ground. When they ran around the corner, they opened a nearby door and gently placed the princess on the bed.

Before the guards exited the room, my mother shouted, 'Find my husband, and find the midwife. The baby is- AAHHH"

She screamed in pain again and looked at the guards in the doorway, "Hurry!"

The guards quickly shut the door and split their duties between themselves.

One ran to find the midwife, the other to find my father. It wasn't a big surprise to find my father in the throne room with King Thrór and my grandfather Thrain. The guard bursted through the door and walked over to them while trying to catch his breath. All three men looked at the guard, demanding to know the cause for this outburst. Usually, guards do not enter unless granted entry, this must have been important. The guard began to speak,

"Princess Améra... Labour... Baby... West wing... Third door on the left." The guard finished his jagged sentence and inhaled deeply as if he'd just came up from underwater.

The prince's eyes grew wider with every word the exhausted guard spoke. He turned his head and looked at his father and grandfather, waiting for them to releive him.

"Go to her Thorin." Thrain said solomly. Thorin nodded in respect and started running out of the room.

As he neared the west wing, his breaths got quicker and quicker.

"One... Two... Three..." He slowly moved his hand up to the doorknob of the third door. He breathed in deeply and opened the door.

"Améra" Thorin whispered, his feet glued in the doorway.

The princess opened her eyes and quickly found him staring at her in the doorway. She reached out her hand and waited until he took it. When he finally reached her hand, he softly stroked it with his fingers and raised it to his lips.

"You made it just in time." Améra smiled. Thorin chuckled, "Did you think I wouldn't?" Améra shrugged.

No words were spoken among them, but only emotions were seen. Every pain the princess faced, every scream she screamed, Thorin's eyes filled with fear and worry. It took over two hours before Princess Améra had to begin pushing. Her eyes were filled with tears and some streamed down her face as the pain overcame her as she tried to push. Thorin's hands wrapped tightly around her one and stayed there. She squeezed that hand as hard as she could and didn't care how much pain it caused her husband.

All of Améra's pain was soothed for a moment when the midmives called out to her,

"You're nearly there my lady, nearly there just a few more."

Améra slowly calmed herself and breathed in deeply, almost ready to give up. Thorin saw this and squeezed his wife's hand. She turned to look at him,

"Come on Améra, you can do this." My mother slowly shook her head.

"I can't... I can't do this Thorin." She whimpered, "I'm scared... It hurts so much... Thorin..."

Thorin sighed in defeat.. "I know, but I have faith in you that you can do this. Because I know you will." And with those few words, Améra's strength and beleif in herself grew and she let out one final scream and one final push.

The child's wailing screams peirced the silence in Thorin's mind. As he turned around he saw the midwife holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Your Highness, its a beautiful baby girl." The midwife smiled.

Thorin eyed the bundle and slowly reached his arms out to take the small and sleeping child. He just stared at me, with awe. I was his child, his own blood. I was told that a rush of emotions ran through my father's eyes. That of love, joy, and protection.

"She's perfect." My father smiled, and then slowly handed me off to my mother.

Before he let go of me, my small hand wrapped tightly around his braided beard. Thorin chuckled, and gently placed me in my mother's arms, trying his best not to wake me, but it did not work. However, I did not scream, I just stared at my parents, and they stared at me.

My mother looked deep into my eyes.

"Thorin... Look..." My father leaned in closer, "... She has your eyes. Icy blue. and your dark brown hair. She's our perfect little gem."

My father smiled at me and then at my mother.

"Well this perfect little gem needs a name Thorin, and I want you to name her." Thorin looked up, shocked, but then started to search his mind to find the perfect name.

Then my father smiled, "Arulla. For pure beauty."

Améra looked up at her husband and then back at the precious babe in her arms, "Arulla."

 **Character Ages:**

 **Thorin: 105 (Yes I made Thorin older so I wouldn't be called a child molester for having a 24 year old dwarfling have a child ;) lol )**

 **Balin: 87**

 **Améra: 85**

 **Dwalin: 79**

 **Dís: 91**

 **Frérin: 100**

 **Thráin: 207**

 **Thrór: 309**

 **Arulla~ A-Roo-La**

 **Améra~ A-mare-a**

 **P.s.: Arulla doesn't truly mean "pure beauty" but I just thought it fit :)**

 **P.p.s. Arulla has a middle name that will be revealed in later chapters so don't get confused :)**


	3. Chapter 2 The Years a Princess

**(Arulla's P.O.V)**

I grew up quite fast, faster than most dwarves. For example, when a dwarf reaches the age of 5 and 6, they are not ones to be as active as a young tween. No, not me, by the age of 5 1/2 I could run, jump, climb trees, and jump down without hurting myself. Even thought my father highly rebelled against it. He was always so careful and overprotective of me, but that's how fathers are. Anyway, by age 14, I had mastered the way of the sword. Most of the time, I almost caught my father on the ground, but he always found a way to beat me. By age 16, I could hit any moving target with every arrow I shot. Every target was struck right in the middle.

My father was always very proud of my improvements as a warrior and my battle strategies as well. You see, even at my very young age, I could create battle strategies that no one had ever heard of but they made complete sense. After awhile, my mother, and grandfather became very proud of my rapid increase in progress. My great-grandfather Thrór however, never showed his face to me. The only time I ever saw him was in the throne room where I always saw him converse with my father, grandfather, or even visitors. I am usually in the throne room with them, but I stay close to my mother and keep her close to me.

Every month we are visited by the ElvenKing Thranduil of the GreenWood. As the tall man walks across the path leading to the throne, I start to whimper. Being that of nearly 20 years old (12 years roughly in human years), I find elves terrifying by their enormous height. I huddle closely to my mother and hid my face in her dress. My father glances over to see if I was all right. Before I knew it, my father had grabbed my hand and quickly started to soothe me.

As the ElvenKing walks closer and stops just a few feet in front of me, I slowly look up, only to see him staring at me. I quickly hide behind my father's tunic.

"My my my, your daughter surely gets more beautiful every time I come here, Prince Thorin. And yet, she is still a little shy." Thranduil chuckled and reaches out to stroke my face.

My father clutched my hand and pushes me behind him. His eyes, glaring at Thranduil. Thranduil's hand retreats back to his side and nods to my father in respect.

After the very brief meeting, Thranduil began to storm out. I huddled closer to my father, scared that someone was going to take me away. I tightened my grip on his hand and he leaned down next to me and took me in his arms and embraced me. When he looked up, he saw Thranduil looking at me with an evil glare. Then Thranduil turned his gaze towards my father and he smiled a cold and evil smile and slammed the room door with a loud bang. My father's anger grew furious, and he wrapped his arms around me tighter. He was almost ready to storm after the king, but I would not let go of his tunic and kept begging him not to leave me

Since I was too tired to walk, my father decided to carry me to my chambers, my mother at his side. he had a slight grin on his face as I slowly brought my fingers up to his braided beard tugging on it gently.

"Adad?" He grunted in response, "Why did the ElvenKing get mad? Did we do something wrong?" His smile turned into a frown, "No Arulla, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

I smiled and rested my head into the crook of his neck and he continued to walk.

He kissed my mother goodnight and told her, "I will be there in a moment."

She nodded and smiled at the small child still cradled in her husbands arm. Leaning down carefully and slowly she placed a soft kiss onto my sleeping forehead. My father carried me into my bedroom and laid my gently on the cott. He quickly untied my shoes, unlaced my corset, and slipped off my dress, until only the undergarments showed. He then carefully untucked the blankets, and slid my legs under them. He ruffled my hair and kissed me goodnight, and left. I was asleep before the door latched shut.

The next morning, I called my servant and most trusted friend to come and help me get ready for the day. Today I turn 20, and my father has organized a ball to celebrate this occasion. So, for this special occasion, I want to look my very best for my parents.

"Nylera!" I shouted.

Nylera ran through the door, "My lady. Please forgive my late tendencies I-"

"Please Nylera, you are my servant, but you are also my best friend. No need for apologies, but we must hurry, the ball starts in three hours."

Nylera nodded with a giggle and she quickly went to work on my dress. It was an aquamarine blue with a white under-dress and blue laces. On the shoulders of the sleeves were two stripes that showed complete white and the neckline was embroidered with white twine. My necklace was put on next. It was a double stringed line of pears and at the end held and diamond about the width of my thumb. My tiara, was the last thing to put on. It was a beautiful tiara with vines, decorated with small diamonds and leaf accents along the sides and edges.

Once Nylera said I could go, I ran out the door in a very childish manner and stopped at the door that led into the ballroom. Before they called my name, I had just enough time to pat my dress, adjust my tiara, let my hands loose at my sides and straighten my back. Once those ballroom doors opened, I gracefully entered the room, with a kind but shy smile on my face.

I saw my father waiting for me the end of the stairway. Oh! How I wanted to run down these stairs and jump into his arms. I did. When he caught me he laughed, I quickly tangled my fingers in his beard, and grinned.

When he set me down, I noticed something was in his hand. My eyes grew curious as he handed me a red velvet bag that was as soft as a kitten's fur.

"This is my gift to you, My beautiful Arulla."

My heart skipped a little when I opened the small bag and tipped it over. In the palm of my hand lay a ring with an aquamarine stone in the middle and a silver band that held it together. The ring was way too big for my fingers, but I didn't care.

"Adad, it's beautiful." My father chuckled at my words and carried me onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" My father asked.

I grinned, "Of course My Lord." He always hated it when I called him that, but I did it anyway. We danced a perfect father-daughter dance and it was the happiest moment of my life.

Once the dance was over, I walked quietly to the royal table and sat on the end, next to my mother. I hugged her gently, trying not to ruffle her dress and sat down with a graceful and yet unladylike gesture.

The ball died down, and I grew restless. I was getting bored and I had nothing to do. So, I fiddled with my fingers, I twirled my hair, I even played footsie with my mother. We both laughed as i took the edge of my toes and tickled the back of her heel. Our outbursts were quiet enough that we didn't draw too much attention to ourselves but the one person who noticed, was my father.

His eyes glared at me, not with anger or frustration, but just a simple glare to say "Enough." I obeyed and tucked my feet behind my chair, being bored once again. I quickly looked over and saw my father chuckling and my mothers guilty grin. She was tickling him, and I got a lot of enjoyment out of that.

The party lasted until the evening, around the time when it was time for me to go to bed. Nylera was there awaiting my return. I smiled and embraced my friend tightly. As she began to undress me, I slowly told her everything about what happened that day. When she finished, I relieved her from my room, and I drifted off to sleep.

 **Adad- Dwarvish meaning for "Father" or "Daddy"**

 **Please rate comment like, every one is greatly appreciated,**

 **Thanks!**

 **-TC**


	4. Chapter 3 The Red Sky

**(Arulla's P.O.V.)**

I slept for hours the next day, dreaming of the night before. I hear a pound on the door, and I sit straight up.

"Who is it?" I ask groggily.

"It's me ma'm, your father requests your presence on the balcony."

I yawn, "Alright, thank you Frederick." I get up quickly and throw on a dress, boots, my ring, and I pull my hair into a bunn.

As I neared the entrance to the stairs that led to the balcony, I hear a booming voice above me,

"Dragon!"

My heart stopped, that's my father's voice. I look up and sure enough there he was, leaning over the edge of the balcony into the mountian.

His eyes quickly looked down as I shouted his name. Our eyes lock for but only a moment, then he ran back into the balcony and not a moment after that, the balcony was engulfed in flames.

"Adad!" I screamed.

My eyes were locked onto the balcony, searching for any sign that he might be alive. Before I knew it a strong hand had wrapped around my arm and pulled me away from the balcony and into the stables. When the strange figure released my hand, I looked up and saw that it was my mother, and she was saddeling her pony Finn.

"Come now Arulla, we have to hurry and get out of here. Hurry up!."

I shook my head, "No Amad, I can't leave him! We can't leave without Adad. I won't!"

A door flew open and I jerked my head around to see a tall dwarf with ashes covering his face and dirt covered his clothes.

"Adad!"

I started running to him, tears already streaming down my face. When I reached him, he picked me up and cradled me, and my fingers slowly found their way into his beard.

"Are you all right Arulla? Are you hurt?" I shook my head no, and he embraced me tighter.

"Arulla..." He started, I knew what he was gong to say, so I started to shake my head again, "... Arulla you must go with your mother."

"No Adad I won't leave you here!"

"Listen to me, you will ride with your mother to a safe place and I will find you there. I swear that I will not stop until I find you again." I tightened my grip,

"No!"

He sighed and kissed my mother who then got up on the small horse, but I refused to let go of my father.

"Alright Arulla you may stay here, but you must stay in the stables." I looked up and my grip loosened.

"I love you Arulla."

"Do you really mean it Adad, I can stay?"

"No."

The next thing I knew, he threw me up onto the pony and smacked him. My fingers, trailed through his beard one last time and then he was gone.

I curled into my mother's arms and cried. I was worried that I was never going to see my father ever again. When I looked back I could see the mountian still burning with flames, and I knew somewhere in the havoc my father was there, trying to find anyone who was still alive. I turned back around, and a tear fled my eye as I was hoping and praying to Mahal that somehow, someway, my father and I would be together again.

My mother let out a huge gasp, I quickly looked up and saw her terror. A small pack of orcs stood on aa hill, crossing our path to escape, with only the forest of the Greenwood to save us. There was but one thing to do, run... Or in this case gallop. My mother fiercely urged the pony on and we dove into the forest, and the orcs gave chase. Branches scraped the surface of my cheek and I could only hear the roaring of the orcs. I look back at the mountian, wondering when my father will come to the rescue, and save my mother and I. But I could only see the warg's glistening white teeth as the orcs got closer and closer.

"Oh Adad. Please come save us. Mahal save us."

 **(Thorin's P.O.V)**

I threw my daughter onto the pony and my wife wrapped her arms tightly around her as she understood what I was trying to do. I had no time to say goodbye, no time to stroke theirs heads, but I had time to get them out as quick as I could. I slapped the pony's back, and it charged forward. My daughter's hand slowly released my beard and when they were gone out of the stables, my heart fell into the pit of my stomach.

I quickly retreated back into the mountian, and still my heart ached. I ran up to the balcony and I could see the little pony galloping off into the distance. A tear fell from my eyes as I could barely see my daughter's head poke out and look back at me. I quickly turned away and went back into the mountian side to find surviviors, and I prayed to Mahal to keep them safe from harm. Please keep them from harm.


	5. Chapter 4 The Hidden Bush

**(Arulla's P.O.V.)**

We rode on and on, going deeper and deeper into the forest, the orcs high on our tail. Trees and bushes surrounded our every side. the branches that scraped my face stung me, I reached my hand up to my cheek and I saw a little bit of blood on my finger tips.

"Uh-Oh." I said quietly to myself.

As we rounded a corner, it gave us a moment to catch our breath. my mother looked behind us and she had a worried look on her face. I looked up,

"Amad? Are you alright."

Before she could answer, she quickly grabbed my waists and lifted me off of the pony and set me down on the ground.

I looked up, "Amad, what are you-"

"I want you to run into those bushes and not come out for anything do you hear me?" I shook my head in response,

"Yes, but Amad, what about you?" She smiled and lifted her pack from her shoulders and gave it to me.

"I'm going to lead them away from you, so you can get away safely. I'll come back if I can, I promise."

I whimpered, "And if you don't?"

My voice was breaking as I tried to hold back tears. She got off her pony and ran to me and embraced me one last time. She kissed my head,

"If I don't make it back to you in time, then find a way to get to Rivendell, they will give you a home there. Because when I was lost, they gave me one." I nodded to show her that I understood.

A blood curdling screech pierced the silence, I held my mother tighter, refusing to lose her as well. She pried my fingers from her dress, and quickly mounted her pony. I looked up at her with fear in my eyes. She just smiled back at me and reached into her pocket, and pulled out a dwarven dagger and reached out her hand to give it to me. When I took it, she quickly turned her horse around and was about to run off.

"Amad..." She looked back at me, "... Will I ever see you again?"

"What does your heart tell you Arulla?"

I stared at the floor, "Yes."

She smiled,"Then we shall meet again, someday. Now get back into those bushes and don't come out until it's safe! Go!"

She pushed me into the bushes, and I quickly looked up to see her say,

"I love you my daughter."

And then she rode off. A tear escaped my eyes as I tried to focus on what to do.

"Hide in the bushes, right!"

I hid deeply into the bushes, I covered myself with leaves, mud, and dirt. I heard the noises getting closer, I lie still and I hear them so clearly. The orcs rush past me, only taking notice of my mother's galloping pony. I held my breath until they were all gone. I heaved a sigh of relief and I make a small pillow from the leaves and drift off to sleep, hoping that when I wake, my mother will be with me once again.

When I wake up its almost dusk, and my mother is nowhere to be seen. I quietly call her name, but no one answers. I call out again, nothing. Then I realized that she was never coming back, and I was all alone. My father, my mother, my home, were all taken from me the day after I turned 20. Wow, what a gift from Mahal. I crawled back into my pile of leaves and slowly cried myself to sleep. The moment I woke up, I inched my way to the edge of the Greenwood and I looked at my burnt home. The front gate was crumbled and sealed, no man would be able to fit. I cried so hard. I looked up at the crumbled door again I sniffled and wiped my tears away.

I remembered my mother's words,

"If I don't make it back to you in time, then find a way to get to Rivendell, they will give you a home there."

I nodded in consent, "I must make it to Rivendell."

I told myself. I started walking the other way, walking away from the mountain, with my eyes planted firmly at the ground as I walked. I never saw the man in front of me until I walked right into him. the man was quite taller than me. He wore a grey-hooded cloak, and a tall grey hat. He had a staff in his hand, but I saw no weapon on him. The man turned around and looked into my eyes.

"Oh, Pardon me. Oh- Well hello there little one. Where are you off too?"

I just stared at the man, I was too afraid to speak. The old man smiled,

"Maybe I should introduce myself first, my name is Gandalf the Grey." I nodded, indicating to him that I understood. He just continued to look at me,

"...And your name is?"

I shook my head no, because I didn't want to tell him my true name, that might put me in trouble, so I stayed silent. Gandalf laughed,

"Well then, I guess i'll just give you a name shall I?" A smile stretched wide across my face. I nodded vigorously.

"Alright. Alright. How about Aranel? Its Elven for "Princess". Does that name suit you?" I nod and my smile gets bigger.

"Can you help me find a way to Rivendell? My mother... She told me to go there if anything happened." I finally said.

The old man just looked at me, "And where's your mother now?" I bowed my head, tryiing to fight back tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But in answer to your question, yes. I can take you to Rivendell. Swiftly and safely as a matter of fact." I raised my head,

"How soon can we leave?" I asked.

Gandalf chuckled, "Well we can leave right now if that's what you want." I laughed, "Yes! Yes, please!"

I grabbed my pack from the forest and came out to see Gandalf astride an enormous eagle, and another eagle was at it's side.

"These are very good friends of mine, and they have agreed to help us get to Rivendell."

I sqeeled joyfully and hopped onto the eagle by Gandalf. I look to my hand as I grasp the eagle's feathers. I gasp, my ring... It's gone. I search the ground around me as I frantically search for it.

Gandalf looked at me curiously

"What are you looking for?" He asked. I looked down sadly,

" My ring. My aquamarine ring. It was a gift, from my father on my twentieth birthday."

"And how old are you now?"

"20."

"Where is your father?"

I shook my head, and Gandalf sighed,

"I'm sorry but if you wish to reach Rivendell by dawn tomorrow, we nust leave now."

I nodded sadly. He kicked the sides of his eagle and the eagle flew off.

"Follow him please. To Rivendell!"

And my eagle flew off. I looked back at the wood, somewhere in that forest lay my ring. The last thing I have of my father is now gone.

I lay my head on my eagle's back and sofly cry myself to sleep. But we were on our way.

 **Aranell is pronounced- Are-a-nell**

 **Amad~ Khuzdulfor 'Mother'**


	6. Chapter 5 The News He Heard

**Back at the mountian**

 **(Thorin's P.O.V.)**

I could still feel her little fingers getting tangled in my beard as I ran back into the mountian, trying my best to hold back my tears. I shook it off, and focused on my most important job, I needed to get everyone out of here. I will meet up with my  
family later, Am

 _é_ ra would keep her safe. I know she would. I shook my head again, "Come on Thorin, focus!" I yelled at myself. "Now where should I go first?" I needed to focus, if I was my grandfather, where would I be?

 _Ding._ Of course! I started running towards the throne room. He wasn't there, and the Arkenstone was gone.

"Treasure Room?" I started running the other way and sure enough, there he was. I grabbed him off the floor and drug him out of the room, no matter what protests he made. Once I shoved my grandfather out of the door, I ran back in to find my father and  
anyone else who was stuck inside.

I found my father near the edge of the front gates, he had an enormous gash that scraped across his forehead and I ripped part of my shirt off and laid it on the top of his wound. I told him to put one arm around me and I would help him get out of the  
gates. When he was able to understand me, he did as I said, but his legs kept dragging, and pulled me down. "Father! Come on! Get out through the gates! Come on!" His legs began to gain ground under his feet, and he began to move with me. Left foot.  
Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. "Come on! We're almost there!"

We finally made it to the gates, I shoved people behind me, trying to lead them on, my father was well enough to be able to walk, but he took a couple steps and was fine, so I turned my focus to others. "Run for your lives!" I scream to the people running  
out of the mountians. I looked up at a ledge and I saw Thranduil. He just looked at me and looked around, as if he was searching for something. I waved my hands to try and get his atttention back to me, "Thranduil! Help us!" I shouted. He continued  
to stare and with a shake of his head, he turned away and left us to die.

I glared at his retreating figure. Never again will I put my life in the hands of elves. I could see no one else coming out of the mountain, so I assumed that everyone was out, and we began to move towards any place that would give us shelter. I told  
my people that we would be headed towards the Blue Mountians, there we will be safe. Everyone nodded in understanding, and we were off. I sighed in releif when I found Frérin and Dís among the survivors. I held them close to me and we continued to  
walk forward, each step taking us farther and farther from Erebor.

Just then I remembered, "Améra and Arulla! Have you seen them?" I ask my siblings, they both shook their heads. I turned to every dwarf I passed, I left Frérin and Dís to check the east side, while I checked the west. I kept asking people, "Have you seen  
the princess Améra or the princess Arulla? Have you seen my wife and child? Have you seen my family?" Each dwarf gave me the same answer, "No my Lord, I am sorry. I have not seen them." My heart sank deeper and deeper every time I asked someone else.  
When I met back up with Frérin and Dís, they bowed their heads, and I knew they didn't find anything either. "Halt" I hear a voice say. I push myself to the front, and there lie in front of me three elves, two with brown hair and one a bright blond.  
I still had anger towards them, but at that time I was desperate. I walked towards them, "Have you seen a woman and child pass through here? They would've been riding a pony together. Have you seen them? Please, they are my family."

All three elves bowed their heads towards the ground. I could already feel the tears brimming the edges of my eyes. Finally the tallest elf spoke, "Yes, we've seen them. They ran into the Greenwood to seek cover from the orcs of whom were chasing them."  
I inhaled sharply. I couldn't believe the things I was hearing, they couldn't be true, they aren't true. The elf continued, "We tried to help. Truly we did. When they entered the Greenwood, we had a chance to slay some orcs without being seen. We  
saw the maiden leave the Greenwood, but there was no child... And before we could intervene and help the maiden... An orc shot an arrow through her shoulder and she fell. They took her away and we tried to help. Truly we did, but... We went back into  
the forest to try and find the child, but we found nothing...Nothing but... " The elf stopped and held up his enclosed hand. When he opened it, I think I about fainted. In his hand laid Arulla's ring. I gasped and the elf slowly dropped the ring into  
my hands. I fell to the ground and clasped the ring in my hand. I wailed. I had no care to whomever was watching. I stood up and a few tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away, nodded my head to the elves and they let us pass. When we rested  
that night, I strayed away to an abandoned creek and cried.

I wailed and cried and wailed and cried. I hid my fists on trees, and I chopped them down with my sword. Tears now streamed down my face, but I didn't care. "This is all your fault." I thought to myself, "Never again will I feel my daughters hands run  
throught my beard, Never again will I be able to kiss her head or sing with her or laugh. If only I had gone with them, if only I would've let them stay, then they would still be here with me." Arulla my most precious gem, and Améra my most beautiful  
wife are now gone, and it's all my fault. MY FAULT! I looked at the ring that was now around my neck on a thick piece of sting. I wailed even louder. I cursed at Mahal, I cursed at myself, but I just wailed in general.

I hear rustling behind me as I swing my sword again and again at a tree trunk that refuses to go down. I swing one last time but something catches my hand, I try to swing one more time, but the hand is too strong for my weak filled mind right now. "Shh-shh-shh"  
I hear her say. She reaches her hand down to mine and I drop my sword. I them crumble to my feet and cry. She kneels down beside me and I lean my head onto her shoulder. "Its all my fault." I say to her. "No Thorin, its not your fault." She says,  
"Dís its my fault" I lift my head up to meet her eyes, "If only I had gone with them, they would still be here. Its-" She pushes her fingers to my lips, "We all find out things that we wish aren't true Thorin, but that doesn't make them our fault."  
I sighed, "Come on, lets go back and get some rest." She whispered softly. I nodded and slowly made my way to the group and laid down on a bed roll next to my brother and sister. And with alot of concentration, I fell asleep, hoping that I would dream  
of them. Only to see their faces would make me happy, but it didn't.

The next morning, wasn't easier, but I kept my concentration on getting my people to the Blue Mountians, and we started to move.


	7. Chapter 6: Rivendell

(Arulla's P.O.V)  
We were coming upon a small hill nearing Rivendell. As the eagles began to circle I hugged my eagle close to me, so I wouldn't fall off. Once we landed I smiled up at my eagle and ran to give him a proper hug. "Thank you Gwahir, Lord of the Eagles. From hence forth I am forever in your debt, and you are now my personal friend."

The eagle shook his head, "No Arulla daughter of Thorin, it is I who is in your debt. If ever you should need me, I will come. And I accept your friendship as you have accepted mine." Then he took off. Gandalf looked at me stunned, "Arulla? Daughter of Thorin, son of Thrï¿½in, son of Thrï¿½r?"

My eyes saddened and I bowed my head, "No, not anymore. Erebor was taken by a fire serpent and it took everything away from me."

"But-" Gandalf protested

"But nothing Gandalf! Erebor was taken! And everyone I love was taken with it. If my father or mother was still alive, they would've found me in that forest, not you!" I snapped, "Now, take me to Rivendell, those were my mother's orders so please." I asked, in a much more nicer tone this time. "And don't call me Arulla, Arulla is dead, Aranel is all I am now."

Gandalf nodded, "Very well, Aranel."

We walked down a path into Rivendell, and it was quite exquisite. The path was smooth and sanded well, and before we actually stepped foot into Rivendell, there was an arc that was quite taller than Gandalf. I sniggered at the thought, because I was quite tall for a dwarf child, but Gandalf towered over me, so you can imagine how I felt. An elf walked down the steps to greet us, but I hid behind Gandalf's cloak. "Gandalf!" The elf said. "Ah, Lord Elrond!" Gandalf smiled. "What is the meaning of this unexpected visit?"

I smiled behind Gandalf's cloak, but when Gandalf moved aside, my smile went away.

"Lord Elrond, this is Aranel. I found her all on her own, wandering through the Greenwood, and I was wondering if you could give her shelter here, because she has nowhere else to go."

Elrond stepped towards me, and quickly looked me over, "What race are you, my dear."

I hesitated, "I am a dwarf my Lord, but a very skilled dwarf, even at twenty years of age."

Elrond smiled at my boldness and a slight chuckle escaped his mouth, "You are welcome to stay here, Aranel. I will present you as my own, if that is what you wish." I nodded.

"Very well Aranel.. You are now, Aranel Oiailmarï¿½, Princess of Eternal Starlight, and my daughter. You have two older twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, and one little sister, Arwen. Would you like to meet them?"

A smile stretched across my face, "Oh yes please, my Lord. Thank you!"

Elrond nodded his head slightly, "Come, you must be starving."

Before we left the entrance way I tugged on Elronds tunic, "Forgive me my Lord, but I cannot bring myself to call you 'Father'. You said you would present me as your daughter, and that would make me oh so very happy," My face saddened. "But I cannot call you 'Father'."

Elrond nodded in understanding, "Then call me whatever you wish, and that is what will be your version of 'Father' and yours only."

I smiled again, "Then I will call you Adadith. It is Khuzdul for 'Little father'."

Elrond smiled and chuckled heartily, "Then I would be honored to be called that name. Now come, you must eat." We were led into a large dining room, there were two long tables and one small and isolated table, probably meant for the royals.

When we entered the dining room, there were a bunch of people already there, I hid behind Elrond's tunic. Elrond moved away so the people could see me, I looked up at the people, then to Gandalf, then to Elrond. Elrond had a slight smile on his face, "This is Aranel, she is my daughter even though she is not of Elvish heritage, Treat her well, because she is here to stay."

Two men came towards me, they looked very much alike, I suspect that they will become my brothers.

"Hello Aranel," The first man said, he had long raven black hair, and soft green eyes, and three braids around his head of hair. "My name is Elrohir and this is Elladan. We are your brothers." I looked over at Elladan, he also had raven black hair, but soft blue eyes, and not a single braid in his hair. I smiled, and ran to hug my 'Brothers'.

They both towered over me and Elrohir picked me up and walked me to the royal table, I laid my head into the crook of Elrohir's neck and smiled. "This may not be home," I said to myself, "But it will do just fine." Elrohir then sat me down next to a little girl a little younger than my age. "You must be Arwen. I am your sister Aranel." the little girl's eyes started to sparkle, I returned her smile, and turned my head to face my plate.

And even though I was raised by dwarves, my mother taught me something about manners. I sat upright and gracefully ate the food that was given to me, even if it wasn't something dwarves weren't fond of. Lean food, but I grew to deal with it.  
Gandalf decided to stay a few days, just to make sure that I was comfortable settled into my new home.

I was quite happy, from the moment I met my newfound siblings, I knew that I would have the tightest relationships with them. While I played with Arwen, Elrohir or Elladan would always stand watch. From a distance I could see Elrond and Gandalf chatting amongst themselves.

"I wonder what they're talking about" I whisper to Arwen. We both looked over at the pair now, and soon Elrohir and Elladan did too. Elrond looked back at us and waved his hand, then we continued to play and mind about our business.

(Elrond's P.O.V)  
Gandalf pulled me aside during supper earlier today, and demanded a private audience with me, I hope it's nothing too serious. We were walking down the halls and I saw my children playing in the garden. I waved them off, to tell them to continue playing and they did so. When I turned back to Gandalf, he had a stern look on his face.

"What is it Gandalf? What's the matter?"

Gandalf shook his head, "I do believe that Aranel Oiailmarï¿½ is actually Arulla Navian Durin, daughter of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." My eyes widened with concern, "Well if that is true then why didn't she go with the dwarves to the Blue Mountians?"

Gandalf's face saddened, "Because she doesn't know. She doesn't know that there were survivors from the Smaug attack, and she also doesn't know that the Prince Under the Mountian is still alive. She thinks that if her father was actually was alive, he would've found her in that brush patch instead."

My eyes sadden. "Adadith!" I hear someone call me. I turn around and I see Aranel waving her hands at me. I wave back and she motions for me to come over. I nod and quickly finish my conversation with Gandalf, "If she doesn't know then lets keep it that way, and she can find out on her own concern, but I will not take her from Rivendell. She has already lost a home and a family, I don't want her to lose another." Gandalf nodded and left, and I made my way to the garden to play with my family.

(Arulla's P.O.V.)  
As Adadith headed towards us, Gandalf followed him. When Adadïth reached the patch of grass Arwen and I were on, Gandalf slightly bowed his head to me and my newfound family and turned to leave. "Gandalf!" I yelled to him. He turned around, and I ran to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

He embraced me back, "Thank you Gandalf, for bringing me here."  
Gandalf smiled, "It was my pleasure Aranel. I can see now already that you have found a home once again." I nodded and gave him a slight smirk, "Fair travels my friend." he gave me a slight nod, and pushed me towards the flowers that Arwen was playing in. I smiled and laid down next to Elladan. I felt liked I belonged here, that I belonged to this place, but I knew that deep down in my heart and years to come that Erebor would always be my true home, but Rivendell is just fine.

When I went to my new room that night, I opened my pack and dumped it. There were clothes, shoes, and many other things. But only one thing in particular, had caught my eye. It was a red velvet box with a note that said, "Do not open until 90th birthday. Love Always, Adad." I teared up, my father had already made me something that I would have to wait 70 years for... If only I could open it now.

~~~  
The next morning, Elrond... I mean Adadith brought me to the stables.

He told me I could pick any horse I wanted. They were all very beautiful horses. But only one caught my eye. It was a shy young horse, The poor thing was very thin and scrawny, but she was beautiful. I slowly walked up to her and Elrond stopped me, "That horse is sick, she won't last long." I spun me head around, "Well if she's sick than I will help her. She is the horse I choose!" Elrond sighed, "Very well.. What will you name her?" I pondered for awhile and then smiled with excitement, "Amdir." Elrond looked at me,

"Hope? That's what you want to call her?" I nodded. Elrond smiled, "Very well. Lindir! Make sure this horse is well taken cared for and nurse it back to health! This is to be my daughter's horse!" Lindir bowed, "Yes. My Lord."

Amdir (Ah-m-deer) is Sindarin for Hope  
Oiailmarï¿½- Eternal Starlight ; Quenya


	8. Chapter 7: My Life Now

I've been living in Rivendell for a little over 70 years now.

My life is a constant routine, but I like knowing what I'm going to do every time I wake up in the morning.

The moment I do, I get dressed, I throw my hair up into a tight bun and carefully lay my Elven crown over top of it. I go into my jewelry chest and grab my silver Elven ring that was given to me by Adadîth on my 75th birthday. I grab my shoes, and walk out the door, to be greeted by Arwen. Like clockwork.

"Good Morning Nellie, are you well rested?" She asks me. I smile, "Yes Dilthen las (Little leaf), I am, just like every morning when I meet you outside my door." She laughed, and held her hand out for mine. I took it and we giggled. I am the Lady of Imladris and I walk with my sister who can still make me giggle like a child.

We walk to the garden like we do every morning, and when we reach the end of the garden, I bid her farewell and head towards the practice fields to train with my father and brothers. "Bain-galu! (Good Luck!)" I hear Arwen yell. I quickly turn around and give her a slight nod, "It is them who need it. Not me!" I replied. She laughed and turned around and headed back to her room.

When I entered the practice fields, no one was there. "Elladan? Elrohir? Adadîth?" I quickly grab my sword from behind my back, and clutch it tight to my chest. I glance down at my sword, I remember when Adadîth had given it to me. I was 55. I named it Megiluin Ormë. It means "Sword of Wrath."

My bow, of which was slung across my back was given to me when I was 50. Every morning until dinner, I would practice with my weapons, to make sure that every move, every swing, and every strike, was crisp and clean. My quiver of arrows, also slung across my back, was given to me by Elladan, and it had a powerful magic upon it.

My Daer-Nana had enchanted it, saying, "Your quiver will never run out, so long as you have it on your person at all times."

My attention was brought back to the present, when Elladan came up behind me."Dorth-coiva na cín tiria nethig." (Keep an eye on your guards little sister) He said in Sindarin. I quickly blocked his blow, and shoved him off of me, now ready for his next attack.

"Oh dear brother, you barely laid a scratch on me, and I wasn't even ready." I teased.

His face grew angry. He charged at me, but I spun around and dodged his attack. "Tolo-hi mellhanar! Tamma-nin! (Come now dear brother! Strike me!)" I heard boots running behind me, and I turned around to see, Elrohir running at me.

I quickly spun the other way and jumped onto a nearby bolder. I taunted them to come closer. When they did, I fired an arrow and it went through Elladan's sleeve, only centimeters from his arm, pinning him to the ground and I had my sword three inches from Elrohir's throat.

"Tûr! (Victory!)" I said. Elladan smiled, as did Elrohir, and I sheathed me sword and helped them up.

We all laughed and I smiled when I saw Arwen, standing on the sidelines.

I walked over to her and she smiled at me. Elladan and Elrohir followed. "There's something we must tell you both." I turned around quickly, and stared into my brothers' eyes. They both looked from me to Arwen and then back to me, "We both must leave to go fighting in the East."

I shook my head in protest, "No! No, you can't leave us here. Why must both of you go?" I screamed in Sindarin.

"Aranel, calm down. We both must go because Father has asked us to. We will be back before the wind blows from the north to the south." That little quote, was something we siblings made up, it just our simple way of saying that 'We'll be back before long.'

I ran to Elladan, while Arwen ran to Elrohir. All of us were shedding tears and we just continued to embrace each other. When we started to pull away, I quickly ran to my room, and laid on my bed to cry.

The last time I cried was when Celebrían, my Naneth, or Elvish mother sailed off to the Undying Lands. She was always kind to me, when Elrond first introduced me to her, she seemed all right with having another daughter, even if I wasn't of Elvish hertiage.

She didn't seem to mind. I loved her, and she loved me. I was always close to her. A few before she left, Celebrían was captured by orcs, I though I would never see her again. I was wrong, but when she did come back, she was never the same. She would never laugh, smile, or even speak. Elrond tried all he could to help her, but she would not respond. So, they sent her off to the Undying Lands. My heart had never really healed after that. Now my Elven family is breaking apart. I've already lost two mothers, I will not lose my brothers too.

I quickly moved from my bed and went to the kitchen to grab Lembas, and a gallon of water. I then took them with me and locked myself in my room for three days. Sorrow filled the room, Arwen was the first to notice my absence and quickly ran to my door. "Aranel!" She yelled as she banged on my door.

I groaned and turned on my side in my bed, "Gwanna-nin Arwen! (Go Away Arwen!)" I said in reply.

She banged harder, "Aranel... Elladan and Elrohir are leaving today. Don't you want to say goodbye?" I sat up straight and threw a pillow at my door, "If they want to go and kill themselves, be my guest! Just leave me alone!"

I slam back into my bed and begin to wail. I hear the door unlock and I shoot back up and open my eyes, "Arwen I said-" I stop myself from finishing, I see Elladan and Elrohir standing in my room. I turn my head away and sob into my hands.

Elladan and Elrohir come up to me and sit on both sides of me. Each brother wrapped an arm around me and I sobbed harder. It took me awhile to stop crying, but when I did I looked up at my brothers, "I don't want to lose you too." I finally said, "I can't lose you too."

Their faces soften, "You won't lose us Aranel." Elladan said, "We promise." I smiled and they helped me up from my bed and we walked to the dining room, hand-in-hand. I sit next to my brothers and Elrond comes over to me, "The Istari are here, so be on your best behavior."

He chuckled on the last part and I smiled. I looked up to only be met by the eyes of my Daer-Nana, Lady Galadriel. She smiled and flicked her head towards an old man at the end of the table. He wore a grey cloak and he had a long grey beard, and a pointy hat was at his side. The old man had a smile on his face when I looked at him.

Some Sindarin is a little choppy, sorry about that :)  
Please Comment, Rate, Kudos 3  
Thanks!  
-TC110


End file.
